p2023fandomcom-20200215-history
Damian
'Damian James "Boss" Barrett '''is a main character from ''Phantom: 2023, ''and a recurring figure in the series' lore. He is a legendary soldier known world-wide, having served in several major American conflicts between the mid-1990's until the late 2010's. He is most notable for his involvement as the head of Deliverance and as the final boss (and primary protagonist, depending on player choices) of ''2023. Early Life Damian was born on March 16, 1979 in what was then known as the American Exclusion Zone, ''a region consisting of the majority of the real-life United States of America excepting only the original 13 colonies. He was born to undisclosed Canadian immigrants who had become disaffected from the ongoing conflicts of which Canada was a part, but was orphaned following a Russian bombing run over Delta in June of 1987. From the remainder of 1987 until 1995, Damian was a street-rat who survived primarily by stealing from vulnerable families who lived in the rubble-ridden, war-torn streets of Colorado. It was not long at all before Damian had made enemies of most of his home neighborhood, necessitating he stay on the move throughout the state to perpetuate his lifestyle. However, Damian was unsatisfied with his method of day-to-day survival. This combined with his borderline-sociopathic tendencies made Damian most easily described as a "loner", though he never wanted life to be this way for himself. Tired of hurting people who had already endured worse hardships than he had, Damian decided that the only way he would become less of a burden on society would be to enlist in what remained of the American military. He headed east to Philadelphia, PA in 1996 and enlisted in the U.S. Navy almost immediately upon arrival. Military Service Damian served as a U.S. Navy SEAL from August 8, 1997 to March 16, 2020. He entered Navy Basic Training as an E-1 (Seaman Recruit) and trained at Recruit Training Command Bangor in Maine (a fictional location based loosely on RTC Great Lakes, IL), and was promoted to E-2 following exceptional physical readiness test scores. His Recruit Division Commanders noted that Damian would "probably not survive BUDS", and that "the guy is a complete sociopath; no sense of comraderie, he'll probably never make Officer Third Class". True to form, Damian defied expectations and displayed exceptional leadership and judgement during BUDS, and completed several training exercises while injured. He graduated and was promoted to E-3, his superiors citing his "remarkable sense of spatial and tactical awareness and judgement". Even still, many of his fellow operators had little faith he would survive his first operation. Damian's first real military operation was with SEAL Team 4 in Montreal, Canada, which was a major point of contention for the Canadian-American conflict that had flared up the previous year following a "Cold War" like armistice after the threat of nuclear war perpetuated by the U.S. Most of his fireteam were killed during the operation, though himself and his superior - SO2 James Anderson - survived and completed the mission. Following this operation, Damian was promoted to Petty Officer Third Class and was reassigned to SEAL Team 8. He deployed again in 1998 to Ottawa, Canada, where he and a team of nineteen other SEALs -- a first in the history of SEAL Team 8 -- demolished CFS Leitrem. They suffered only one casualty -- SO3 Edward Burns. ''More to be written here. As a Mercenary More to be written here. Death More to be written here.